Superman vs Superboy: Nathan wins
by LittleHoshi
Summary: La familía Kent al completo discutirán sobre lo que conlleva la llagada de superboy a sus vidas. Atención contiene nalgadas / spank paternal, si esta temática no es de su agrado, no pierda el tiempo leyendo este fic y hay muchos fics de gran calidad sin esta temática en la web.
1. Chapter 1

- ¡Conner Kent!¡ Conner Kent! ¡Sé que me puedes oír, así que ya estás moviendo tu maleducado trasero hasta aquí. ¡Conner! Hablo en serio, muchacho, ya estás en muchos líos, chico. ¡Conner! (gritaba Jonathan desde el porche de la casa)

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es tanto griterío? (preguntó Martha saliendo de la cocina).

- Tu nieto, eso es lo que pasa, llamaron del instituto. Lo han expulsado una semana por insultar al profesor y después al director.

- ¿Pero que dices, Jonathan. Si cuando ha regresado hoy de la escuela, hemos estado hablando tan tranquilamente y no me ha comentado nada?

- Ni a mí. Mañana Clark tiene que ir al instituto, para firmar los papeles de la expulsión. Han intentado contactar con él en casa y en el periódico, pero no lo han encontrado. ¡Conner Kent! ¡Habló en serio, ven aquí ahora mismo! (volvió a chillar Jonathan)

- Cariño, no chilles más es obvio, que no puede oírte.

- ¡Ja! Lo que no quiere es venir, porque sabe que está en un montón de problemas. Eso es lo que es. Pero escúchame bien muchacho, ésta me la guardo, y en cuanto ponga las manos sobre ti, ¡Te voy a enseñar yo a no venir cuando se te llama! (volvió a gritar mirando hacia el cielo. Mientras Martha trataba de hacerlo entrar de nuevo en casa).

Jonathan no iba muy desencaminado gritando al cielo. Conner estaba justo en el tejado de la granja de los padres de Clark. En cuanto escuchó la llamada del director de la escuela puso píes en polvorosa. Sabía que los Kent iban a poner el grito al cielo (literal por lo visto) en cuanto se enteraran. Fue idea de los Kent que él fuera al instituto junto al resto de chicos de su edad. Pero si él tenía meses, ¿qué debía ir a una guardería?

Conner estaba seguro que no sería buena idea quedarse por ahí mientras Jonathan Kent estuviera de ese humor. Así que tras pensarlo un rato decidió hacer una visita a su buena amiga Miss Martian.

- Hola Conner

- Hola Megan

- ¿Qué haces en El Monte a estás horas, no te toca guardia, verdad? (mirando el Schedule)

- No. Me aburría, así que vine a ver si podía ser útil por aquí (dijo tan seco como siempre).

- La noche está calmada Artemis y Red Arrow han salido a patrullar, pero solo hacen que enviarme mensajitos, así que imagínate si está tranquilo todo.

- Vaya, me apetecía algo de acción.

- ¿Tan aburrido, eh?

- Hace días que no pasa nada, esto es insoportable.

- Se supone que la paz es buena cosa ¿No? (dijo sin entender muy bien).

- Lo es, lo es. Pero…

- Lo que le pasa aquí a mister estreñido es que necesita patear culos de malotes ¿Verdad? (dijo Wally saliendo con una toalla en la mano, vestido pero con el pelo todo mojado).

- ¿Wally? ¿No te ibas ya? (dijo Megan aka Miss Martian).

- Llamó mi tío, están arriba reunidos, en cuanto termine la reunión, nos vamos juntos a casa (dijo sentándose en el sofá al lado de Megan y estirando los píes sobre unas libretas del instituto de Megan).

- ¡Wally, tus píes! (dijo sacando con cuidado sus cosa de debajo de los píes de Wally

- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora eres mi tía?. Ey (Wally se miró el reloj) , ¿Superboy te apetece una carrerita?

- No me vas a ganar, Wally.

- Eso ya lo veremos, he estado trabajando duro (superboy era tan rápido como FlashKid). Además queda prohibido volar ¿vale? (dijo Wally estrechando la mano de Conner).

- Vale, pero primero deberías… (iba a decir "deberías cambiarte" pero no le dio tiempo Wally ya se había cambiado antes que pudiera acabar la frase). De aquí al estrecho de Magallanes ida y vuelta, el primero en llegar y sentarse en este sofá gana.

- Ok, pero hagámoslo interesante, echemos un poco de sal a la vida, chico. ¿Qué te parece que él que gane hace las tareas de papeleo del otro durante un mes entero?

- Me parece bien (dijo muy convencido Superboy, siempre había ganado a Flashkid, aunque también siempre había recurrido al vuelo, para ello. Pero no dudaba que también sería más veloz que el bufón de Wally sin recurrir al vuelo).

- ¡Hecho! (dijo muy serio Superboy).

- Megan, preciosidad ¿Nos das la salida? (Miss Martian rodó los ojos pero contó hacía atrás) 3…2…1 ¡YA! (y dos estelas, una roja y otra de azul, salieron de allí. Megan no pudo más que reírse. Aquellos dos eran tan distintos pero a la vez tan iguales).

Al cabo de unos segundos Superman, Martian Manhunter, , Wonderwoman, Aquaman, BlackCannary, Flash, Green Arrow, Batman y Captain Marvel bajaron.

- Hola M'gann (le dijo su tío, dándole un beso en lo alto de su cabecita, como acostumbraba).

- Hola tío ¿Cómo fue todo?

- Fue bien ¿Qué tal por aquí abajo?

- Aburrido.

- ¿Y mis chicos? (preguntó Black Cannary)

- Tú, misma (enseñándole la pantalla, BlackCannary rodó los ojos cuando vio a Artemis y a Red Arrow discutiendo y haciéndose muecas), ya lo he dicho, está todo muy calmado. Superboy dice que la paz es insoportable. Pero KidFalsh me ha dicho que solo es que necesitan patear culos.

- Hablando del demonio ¿Y Wally? (preguntó Barry)

- ¿Superboy? (preguntó Clark interrumpiendo a Barry. Clark de repente se veía más regio, incluso estaba frunciendo el ceño, o eso parecía) ¿Está Conner aquí? ¿Hoy no le tocaba guardia, verdad?

- No, pero se aburría y ha venido a echarnos una mano. Al menos ha servido para que Wally dejara de molestarme (le contestó Megan).

- ¿Y Wally? (preguntó de nuevo Barry)

- Conner y él han echado una carrera, deben estar apunto de… (Y de repente dos estelas hicieron su presencia pero ni Wally ni Conner contaban con que habría tanta gente allí abajo, así que tuvieron que esquivarlos y hubo tropezones, empujones, un poquito de caos, y finalmente Wally se sentó triunfante el sofá)

- Jajaja gané, gané (gritaba feliz Wally)

- No se vale, el Captain Marvel se puso en medio!

- Ey eye ey no me vengas con historias yo también tuve que esquivar a Wonder Woman, venga Conner se buen perdedor jajaja

- ¡Repitámoslo! (dijo muy serio)

- Nadie va a repetir nada (dijo Batman) Os debo recordar que esto no es el recreo de ninguna guardería, chicos.

No, señor (dijeron los dos chicos con cara de fastidio).

- Venga Wally, nos vamos para casa, antes que logres meterte en verdaderos líos.

- Ok, dijo levantándose del sofá. Nos vemos mañana Megan…hasta otra lentorro (le dijo despidiéndose con la manita como si fuera una niña rosita).

- Ey quiero la revancha (le dijo Conner pero ya habían salido).

- Conner (le llamó la atención Superman)

- ¿Si? (dijo un poco impertinente porque aún estaba enfadado por lo que le estaba seguro que había sido una victoria inmerecida. Superman tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para acabar de creérselo ¡Pero que frescura tenía le chico!)

- ¿No debías estar en la granja? Es muy tarde y mañana tienes escuela.

- Sí, pero no tenía sueño y hace días que no pasa nada.

- Si, bueno, de eso mañana hablaremos en una reunión extraordinaria.

- ¿Pasa algo, verdad? (dijo muy excitado) Sabía que tanta calma no era normal.

- Conner ya lo hablaremos en la reunión de mañana. Anda vamos te acompañaré a la granja. Mi padre se tiene que estar haciendo blando, a mi jamás me hubiera dado permiso para…(Superman se quedó mirando a Superboy unos segundos y de repente el cariñoso agarre por la nuca se hizo más fuerte. Y Conner empezó a tensarse)…¿Sabe tu abuelo qué estás aquí? (Clark ni contestó) Conner Kent, te he hecho una pregunta (dijo entre dientes. Conner miró al resto del equipo y se sonrojó. Clark tampoco quería tratar esos asuntos personales delante de todos). Despídete de todos, ya nos vamos (masculló entre dientes sin soltar el fiero agarre de la nuca de su pequeño clon).

- Buenas noches (dijo Conner sin mirar a ninguno de ellos a la cara).

- Nos vemos mañana (dijo Superman y sacó de la sala a Conner. Una vez estuvieron fuera del alcance de los oídos de chismosos. Superman se detuvo). Quieto ahí, no muevas ni una pelo (apuntándole peligrosamente con el dedo. Y metió unas monedas en una cabina telefónica y marcó el teléfono de los Kent) Hola papá, si, ya, si, no, no sufras está aquí conmigo. Si menudo alivio. Ya. ¿Qué? No, no, ¿Estás seguro? Sí, vale. Sí, en unos minutos. Si bueno. No, no, ya te he dicho que no. Vale, como quieras (dijo pellizcándose el puente de la nariz porque le estaba viniendo una horrible migraña) no, lo siento papá, disculpa, un mal día. Si. Ya vamos (y colgó el teléfono, cuando salió de la cabina Superman no es que estuviera enfadado es que estaba lo que va después de iracundo) Tú,… tú…tú…(No podía ni articular palabra de lo enfadado que estaba).

- Clark, mira, entiéndelo, tu padre estaba fuera de sí, no escucha, solo grita, así que decidí dejarle tiempo para que se calmara y fuera razonable.

- Conner, dos cosas, la primera: Mi padre no se enfría sino que se va recalentando, pero eso ya lo vas a comprobar tú mismo en cuanto lleguemos a casa. Y segunda: ¿Expulsado por insultar a un profesor y al director del instituto?

- No fue así, yo solo constaté un hecho, no es mi culpa mía que haya gente que no acepte una crítica constructiva.

- ¿Una crítica constructiva? ¿Qué tiene de constructivo decirle a tu profesor de ciencias que si era cierto que los piojos se alimentan de sangre, en su caso seguro que él nunca tendrá, porque estaba claro que no le llegaba el riego a la cabeza? ¿Y cuando te mandaron al despacho del director tuviste los santos…las agallas de decirle al mismísimo director "que encontrabas todo lo que te estaba diciendo muy interesante, pero que no se hallaba, en esos momentos, entre una de tus prioridades"?

- El profesor de ciencias es imbécil.

- Me da igual, lo que sea, es tu profesor y le debes un respeto.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Por que sí! (dijo sin paciencia para darle otra explicación).

- Por supuesto (dijo como si lo que dijera Clark no valiera ni una mierda).

- Mira, jovencito, ya estás en muchos problemas para sumarle esa mala acritud tuya.

- Clark, déjale las amenazas a Bats, a él le salen más creíbles. Anda vamos a la granja, a que tu padre le explote la cabeza de tanto chillarme.

- Se acabó, ya me cargaste suficiente. Dejemos las cosas claras Conner. Estás en casa de mis padres y les debes un respeto. No quiero que les des ningún disgusto. Son mayores y no están para esas tonterías. Ellos te tratan con todo el amor y cariño del mundo.

- Pero que no se puede ni comparar con el desprecio e indiferencia que su estimado Clark me profesa (dijo con rabia).

- ¡Se acabó Conner!

- No, se acabó Clark. No sé de qué mierdas vas, pero había quedado que solo eras un proveedor de DNA. Así que métete en tus asuntos y déjame en paz.

- Mi familia es mi problema.

- Eso tiene fácil solución, hoy mismo me largo de esa granja de mierda, no vine a este mundo a vivir entre paletos

- Plaff (Clark le dio una bofetada a Conner). Esos paletos de los que hablas son mis padres y no les llegas ni a la suela de los zapatos, niñato.

- Lo que tú digas (dijo de nuevo menospreciándolo Conner hizo un esfuerzo titánico en no llevarse la mano a la mejilla adolorida).

- Oh, si, es lo que yo digo. Y vete acostumbrando porque si te crees que vas a hacer lo que te salga de las narices y vas a tratar a todo el mundo como si no valieran nada estás muy equivocado.

- Olvídame Clark, déjame, ¿No te está esperando Lois?

- Mira mocoso, ahora vamos a ir a casa y vamos a hablar muy seriamente.

- ¿Querrás decir que me dejarás en esa granja y tu padre me gritará hasta que se quedé afónico?

- No, quise decir que iremos a casa, te voy a rustir ese insolente trasero y después tus abuelos, tú y YO vamos a tener una charla.

- ¿Qué tu qué? ¡Ja! que te lo crees (dijo muy gallito). Si crees que voy a dejar que me zurres es que toda esa cantidad de gel fijador te ha secado los sesos.

- Esa fue tú última ofensa (y lo agarró por el bíceps y salió volando como un rayo hacia la granja, en un abrir y cerrar de los ojos Calrk hacía su entrada en el salón de los Kent con un Conner muy cabreado).

- Suéltame, maldito imbécil, sueltaaa (dijo luchando con él. Clark solo lo zarandeó como alguna vez había hecho su madre con el mismo cuando era muy pero que muy pequeño y quería que le niño dejara de llorar y la mirara).

- Ya está bien, Conner, para (ordenó Clark).

- JOVENCITO, ESTÁS EN UN MONTÓN DE PROBLEMAS (empezó a reñirle Jonathan)

- Ahora no papá, Conner y yo tenemos que atender un asuntito antes (y lo inclinó contra el sofá y empezó a descargar palmadas sobre el trasero del chico. Conner estaba aún en shock no se podía creer que Clark le estuviera pegando.) plass plass plass plass plass (pero Conner ni se movía estaba helado. Entonces Clark, que no tenía ninguna experiencia en ese lado de la zurra se dio cuenta que Conner al igual que él tenía unas posaderas resistente a cualquier impacto. Cualquier no, la pala de Criptonita verde de su padre y la propia fuerza de Superman no, así que sin temer por dañar al muchacho decidió aplicar toda su fuerza en cada una de las palmadas que le daría) PLASS

- AAAAAAAAHH (y de repente Conner giró la cabeza para mirar incrédulo a Clark) ¡Me pegaste! (dijo más sorprendido que otra cosa).

- Oh, sí, y recién empecé, te voy a enseñar yo un poquito de respeto, vas a empezar a mostrar un poco de humildad y un poco de respeto por aquí, y lo vas a hacer aunque sea por temor a que regrese y te esté dando de nalgadas hasta que Batman cuente un chiste PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS (Y Clark empezó realmente la zurra. Cosa que no era fácil porque el chico no paraba de retorcerse y porque realmente él no se sentía nada cómodo haciendo eso).

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaau para cabrón auuuuu

- No es muy buena idea insultarme cuando te estoy pegando precisamente por tu bocaza PLASS

- Auuuu

- Eso solo hace que demostrarme que no estás aprendiendo nada PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh te mataré lo juro espera a que me libre de ti aaaaaaaaaaaaaay.

- Conner deja ya de retorcerte o los calzoncillos irán abajo PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah te mataré auuuu te destruiré, te haré añicos aaaaaaaaaaaaaay auuuu nooooooo

- ¿Papá? (dijo Clark) ¿Aún guardas aquella pala odiosa?

- Y tanto, en el armario de la entrada, sabía que no debía tirarla, que acabaría necesitándola de nuevo (Clark ignoró ese comentario)

- ¿Serías tan amable de acercármela por favor?


	2. Chapter 2

- ¿Papá? (dijo Clark) ¿Aún guardas aquella pala odiosa?

- Y tanto, en el armario de la entrada, sabía que no debía tirarla, que acabaría necesitándola de nuevo (Clark ignoró ese comentario)

- ¿Serías tan amable de acercármela por favor?

- Por supuesto, hijo, este hijo tuyo lleva pidiendo una entrevista con esa pala des del mismo día que lo trajiste (y Jonathan fue a por la pala). Papá yoooo (no pudo mantenerse en píe, sintiéndose repentinamente debilitado por la Criptonita)

- Tranquilo hijo (ayudándolo a sentarse en uno de lso brazos del sofá), estás me las debe a mí, por su comportamiento de hoy y por salir huyendo cuando le estaba llamando para que me diera una buena explicación por el asuntito de la expulsión (y Jonathan reemplazó el sitio de Clark, Conner no pudo levantarse y salir huyendo porque al igual que Clark se sentía demasiado débil por el efecto de la Criptonita). Jovencito, esto lo estabas pidiendo a gritos des de hace mucho-mucho tiempo, y si no saqué la pala antes es por consideración a tu padre, es su obligación educarte. Pero ahora con el permiso de tu padre…

- Él no es mi padre (dijo jadeando Conner) solo soy una maldita arma, ¿No es así Clark? (dijo lágrimas de amargura).

- PLACK (Jonathan le dio un palazo en toda la retaguardia)

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah (Conner no había experimentado en su vida ese tipo de dolor, y no quería volver a experimentarlo).

- Jovencito, que forma es esa de hablarle a tu padre, claro que Clark es tu padre, y Martha y yo somos tus abuelos…

- Él no es mi padre, solo soy una maldita arma, al menos es eso que no ha parado de repetir des del día que nos conocimos. Además me rehúye como si fuera un apestado. Como Conner, vivo con "mis abuelos" en este pueblucho de mierda y como Superboy respondo ante Red Tornado y AquaLad (Jonathan se detuvo en ese momento y miró a su hijo con cara de querer una aclaración. Clark conocía muy bien esa cara la había visto cientos de veces, pero no la había vuelto a ver des de que se fuera a vivir a Metropolis).

- ¿Clark? (Jonathan lo miró y no necesitaba una respuesta verbal, conocía demasiado bien a su hijo, sabía que Conner estaba diciendo la verdad) ¿Es eso cierto? (quería oírlo de los propios labios de su hijo. Pero Clark no tenía el valor de decirle a su padre que eso era cierto, porque en el fondo sabía que no había actuado bien). ¿Clark?

- Papá, yo no soy como tú, no soy del tipo paternal (fue decir eso y saber que de todas las posibles respuestas esa no era la mejor).

- ¿No? Pues hace unos minutos bien parecías muy cómodo en el papel de padre.

- Eso fue diferente, el chico se pasó de la raya.

- Y tú, su padre, lo has puesto en su sitio.

- ¿Sabéis sigo aquí? (dijo Conner aún sobre el respaldo del sofá).

- PLASS (le dio otro palazo) gracias, Conner, no te habíamos olvidado. Pero ahora estate calladito. Que tu padre y yo estamos teniendo unas palabritas.

- Papá (dijo Clark), yo no soy su padre, cuando quiera un hijo Lois y yo lo tendremos, y lo subiremos tan bien como lo hicisteis mamá y tú, pero Conner no es mi hijo, es solo el clon que alguien hizo sin mi consentimiento

- Plass (Jonathan le dio un bofetón a su hijo) pues espero que subas a tu hijo, mejor de lo que tu madre y yo hicimos contigo, porque de verdad, hijo. Ahora mismo no estoy nada orgulloso del hombre en que se ha convertido mi hijo.

- Papá, sé que suena cruel, pero la verdad es esa.

- Ni tu madre ni yo pedimos que una nave cayera en nuestro granero. Ni tu madre ni yo pedimos tener como hijo un alienígena con superpoderes. Pero así es la vida, dios nos envió el mejor regalo del mundo, ser tus padres. Y no hay día que no dé gracias de ser tu padre. Cada vez que nos llamas papá y mamá se nos hincha el corazón de orgullo y felicidad. Y nosotros tampoco pedimos ser tus padres, ¡Pero lo somos! Y no hay otra cosa que queramos ser. Hijo, quizás no pidieras ser su padre, quizás los tecnicismos científicos se me escapan, pero que ese muchacho es tu hijo, es tan cierto como que me llamo Jonathan Kent.

- Da igual, abuelo, yo tampoco lo quiero como padre (dijo con rabia Conner)

- Plass (le dio otro palazo)

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaau

- ¿No quedamos que estábamos hablando los mayores?

- ¿Pero y mi opinión que no cuenta?

- Claro que no, ¿Des de cuando un hijo decide que padres tiene? Nunca fue así, y nunca lo será. Chico, este testarudo de ahí es tu padre, y eso es lo que hay, lamento no haberlo educado mejor, pensábamos que si, pero nos equivocamos (le dijo a Conner pero en verdad estaba hablando con Clark).

- Papá yo.

- Tu padre tiene razón (saltó al fin Martha) hijo, me apena saber que te hayas desentendido de esa manera de Conner. El chico es un gran chico, un poco bocazas y un poco arrogante, pero aún ha salido demasiado bueno teniendo en cuenta lo que ha tenido que sufrir. Que su propio padre le dé la espalda y lo vaya endosando de uno a otro, mientras él juega a ser el superhéroe.

- ¡No juego a ser un superhéroe, mamá!

- No alces la voz a tu madre, muchacho (le riño seriamente Jonathan, Clark como si no hiciera una década que había salido de esa casa bajó la cabeza y se disculpó con su madre y su padre). Tú hijo, tiene bien a quien parecerse.

- Grrrr (gruñó Clark)

- Él no se merece esta zurra más de lo que tú mismo te la merecerías (Clark abrió mucho los ojos y miró con terror a su padre. No le hacía ninguna gracia esa frase) Así que como el chico va a estar expulsado toda una semana, te vas a quedar aquí y os vais a conocer un poco más. Que ya va siendo hora que te hagas cargo de tus responsabilidades para con él.

- Mamá, eso no puede ser, no tengo tiempo, está mi trabajo en el periódico, Lois, ser Superman…

- Tu hijo. Se te vuelve a olvidar nombrar a tu hijo (dijo alzando la voz Jonathan Kent).

- Le echaré un mejor vistazo cuando estemos trabajando, le diré a Batman y a Aqualad, que le asigne alguna misión conmigo y…

- Eso está muy bien, y eso es lo que debiste hacer des de un buen principio, pero esta semana ninguno de los dos va a salir de esta granja, os la vais a pasar conociéndoos el uno al otro.

- Mamá, no puedo dejar mi vida sin más.

- Oh, y tanto que puedes, por una semana, no se acabará el mundo, precisamente la Liga de la Justicia esa se creó para eso, para que no todo recayera sobre los hombros de unos solo.

- Pero mi trabajo…

- Ahora mismo llamarás al periódico y dirás que estás enfermo (tanto Clark como Conner miraron estupefactos a Martha, porque ella estaba muy encontrar de mentir y poner excusas). No me miréis así. En 10 años no te has puesto enfermo ni un día, si no empiezas a tomarte un par de días para enfermar, sospecharán que eres sobrehumano.

- Tengo que hablar con Lois de…

- Yo ya he hablado con Lois muchas veces, y sé que me apoyará en esto al 100x100 (Martha Kent iba rebatiendo uno por uno todos las excusas de su hijo)

- ¡Maldita sea! Soy un adulto creo que puedo decidir por mí mismo lo que quiero o no quiero hacer ¿no? (y Jonathan Kent lo tomó dela oreja, gracias al efecto de la Criptonita, Superman estaba tan debilitado que no pudo ofrecer resistencia. Y tampoco estaba muy seguro de haberla mostrado de estar bien, aquel hombre era su padre)

- Clark Kent, lo que diferencia a un hombre adulto de un niño (y cuando dijo niño miró a Conner) es que los adultos nos responsabilizamos de nuestros actos.

- ¡Yo no lo cloné papá! (dijo chillando , pero más por el dolor de oreja)

- Pero al traerlo a esta casa e introducirlo en nuestras vidas, y decirnos éste es Conner y a partir de ahora será vuestro nieto, te convertiste en su padre. Porque Conner no puede ser nuestro nieto sin ser tú su padre. ¿Entendiste, muchacho? (y retorció aún más la oreja de Clark)

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaau papá, para, para que no soy un niño, para.

- Pues empieza a comportarte como un adulto (y le dio un palazo) PLASS

- Auuuuu (aquello dolió como mil demonios, hacías más de 10 años que no había sentido el dolor de esa pala y firmaría lo que fuera por no haberla de sentir nunca más).

- Jajaja (se rió Conner)

- Plass (Jonathan le dio un palazo a Conner)

- Aauuuu

- ¿Qué es eso de reírte de tu padre, Conner? Clark se ha equivocado mucho pero tú, jovencito tampoco te has quedado atrás. Porque para que te enteres nosotros no somos tus niñeras, somos tus abuelos, y esto no es un motel, es tu hogar. Así que si no quieres recibir más de estos PLASS vas a empezar a tratarnos como tu familia y vas a empezar a considerar este tu hogar ¿Entendisteis los dos? PLASS PLASS (dándoles a cada uno un palazo)

- Ayyyyy siiiii auuu papá

- Ayyyyy siiiii auuu abuelo (Martha se tapó la boca para acallar la risa, realmente eso dos eran tal para cual).

- Y ahora quitaros de mi vista antes que decida daros una paliza de verdad. Conner a tu habitación, Clark a tu habitación (ordenó Joanthan).

- Pero papá, mi antigua habitación es ahora la de Conner.

- Lo sé, hijo, lo sé. Conozco bien mi casa, aún no chocheo. Vosotros dos vais a pasar la próxima semana las 24 horas juntos. Y vais a empezar ahora mismo, subiendo ahí arriba y hablando sobre educación, buenos modales y responsabilidades.

- Papaaaa

- Abuelooo (protestaron los dos)

- Y quiero la puerta abierta, que me entere yo que estáis hablando. Clark (lo miró fijamente) si no oigo más que silencio, subiré y haré un poco de ruido (dijo enseñándole la pala. Conner miró a Clark con una sonrisita burlona) y eso también va por ti jovencito ( dijo Jonathan sin ni girarse para mirar a su nieto. y la sonrisa desapareció de inmediato. No les tocó más que obedecer. Jonathan daba más miedo que cualquier supervillano)

- Clark

- ¿Si?

- Como supo el abuelo que me estaba riendo. Me puso los pelos de punta

- Ni idea, a mí también me pone los pelos de punta cuando lo hace.

- ¿Y ahora qué? (dijo Conner sentándose en la cama y mirando a Clark. Clark se sentó a su lado desmoralizado).

- Te debo una disculpa Conner (Conner abrió mucho los ojos, debía estar teniendo alucinaciones, seguro que efectos secundarios por la pala de Criptonita). Cuando supe que habían hecho un clon de mí, me sentí…violado. Estaba furioso, porque habían utilizado mi DNA para crear una arma que pudiera destruirme a mí y a todos los otros superhéroes (Conner apretó los dientes deseaba gritarle que él no era un arma, pero aquella era posiblemente la primera vez que Clark se sentaba a hablar con él de algo que no fueran misiones o los Kent). No me di cuenta que no eras un arma, que eres un chico, un chico normal y corriente (Conner se rió) vale, no normal y corriente, ya me entendiste. Y qué aunque posees mi DNA, no eres yo, es evidente que no eres yo. Yo nunca me atreví a decirle al profesor Ferris eso. Aunque te reconozco que realmente no es un genio (Clark también lo había tenido de profesor cuando fue al instituto). ¿Pero en serio en que estabas pensando hablándole de esa manera a un profesor?

- Oh, venga Clark, ibas también, y BANG tuviste que empezar a reñirme.

- Supongo que me estoy tomando en serio, lo que dijo mi padre ahí abajo, realmente no puedo esperar que formes parte de mi familia sin formar parte yo de la tuya (Conner se quedó mirando a Clark un rato analizando esa frase).

- ¿Entonces, qué? (dijo divertido) voy a tener que empezar a llamarte papá jajajaja

- A mí también se me hará extraño eso de llamarte hijo, pero…(se quedó pensativo)

- Si, ya lo sé, el abuelo es lo que quiere, y esa pala es una gran razón de peso para hacer lo que él quiere.

- Jajaja sí, sí, que lo es. Pero no, dejando de lado a esa maldita pala, el abuelo tiene razón, soy tu padre, eres mi hijo y es hora que empecemos a conocernos.

- ¿Hablas en serio? Pero sí tú no eres…bueno…me refiero a que, Batman, Green Arrow, Flash, Martian Manhunter incluso Red Tornado son más…tienen más instinto paternal que tú. No te ofendas, yo tampoco tengo instinto de hijo que busca la constante aprobación de su padre, a veces Robin es tan patético, sé perfectamente que soy bueno, no necesito palmaditas en la espalda.

- No en la espalda precisamente no.

- Jaja muy gracioso Clark

- Conner, más vale que empieces a llamarme papá, así te acostumbraras antes a la idea.

- ¿Hablas en serio? (preguntó Conner esperanzado pero aún un poco receloso)

- Sí, hijo, hablo en serio (a Superman le costaron pronunciar esas palabras, pero cuando lo hizo lo decía de todo corazón. Era estúpido negar que se preocupaba por el chico, así que quisiera o no, ese chico era SU chico. Y ambos debería aprender juntos y marchas forzados eso de la paternidad)

- Vale (dijo muy tímidamente y sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara por miedo que fuera una cruel broma. Clark le pasó el brazo por encima y le dio un achuchoncito cariñoso. Algo era algo. Y Roma no se construyó en un día, pensó Conner). Ok, pero cuando estemos en el monte de la Justicia nos llamaremos Superman y Superboy. He machacado demasiado a Robin, para ahora tener que sufrir sus risas por llamarte papá.

- Jajaja ok, a mí tampoco me interesa que Batman se enteré que tenía razón. Trato Hecho (y encajaron manos sintiéndose los dos muy satisfechos con el tarto zanjado) eso sí, fuera del Monte, solo papá, nada de Clark ¿Entendido?

- Entendido…papá (y Clark entendió eso que le había dicho su padre, esa alegría y felicidad que de repente sentía en su corazón al oír a Conner llamarlo papá).

FIN

Dedicado especialmente a Lady Schumi (que me sube el ego más allá de las nubes).


End file.
